Even Though
by Mockingjay13
Summary: How Lily and James finally got together


_Our parents are dead. It's your fault, you freak. _

_Never contact me again._

_Petunia_

All of a sudden everything turns blurry. The colors blend together in a kaleidoscope of students, desks and food. I'm not conscious of getting up and running from the Great Hall, but I must have. Hours later I find myself in an empty girls restroom.

"Lily?" James' voice floats to me.

I turn to the door, I probably look like shit, but who cares.

"Get out of here Potter."

"No." He comes over to the corner where I'm curled into a ball and puts his arms around me. He smells amazing and I can't help but bury my face in his chest.

"It'll be okay." He whispers to me.

* * *

The next day I awake in my bed. _How the hell did I get up here?_ The thought slides from my mind as I see the letter on my bedside table. Everything comes rushing back to me as I sit up with a moan. Sunlight streams through the window, dancing on the dark, wood floorboards. _Wow, I must have slept all day and night._

"Lily?" Marlene Mckinnon, my best friend, says tentatively, "I have to go to class, but I think you should stay in bed. Just take the day off, I'll bring up some food from lunch."

"No, no. I'm fine, I already missed yesterday. I don't want to get too far behind."

"Lily, your parents just—"

"I know Marlene, but this is a war. People die. I can't just stop my life, it's not what they would want."

"Alright, I'll wait for you and we can go down to breakfast together."

"You go, I can take care of myself. I'm not made of glass Marlene," I snap.

Walking into the bathroom I face myself in the mirror. My makeup is smeared, and my hair looks like a dead animal.

I make it down to the Great Hall and through Charms before I realize I can't take it anymore. Ducking into an empty classroom I let the tears start flowing.

"Lily?"

_Dammit. How in Merlin's name does he keep finding me?_

"Potter? What are you doing here? Just leave me alone," I shout at him. And of course he does the opposite.

"My parents were killed by Deatheaters too. Over the summer," he whispers, softly stepping closer to me. "But you got me through it. Just you being here and alive, gave me something to fight for." He reaches out to smooth my hair, and I flinch away involuntarily.

"Right," he drops his arm. "I'll just go then. I get the message, I won't bother you anymore."

He begins to walk towards the door, and glances back over his shoulder.

"Wait- wait Potter," I stammer shakily.

_Wait, don't go _

_There's something_

_I need you to know_

"What is it?"

"Um, it's just... Uh, its... Uh, um, shit. I don't know..." Words just jumble and tumble out of my mouth. _What is happening? I've wanted him to stop chasing me for years._

"Whatever, bye Evans."

"Wait. Can you just— Can you stay with me? Just for a bit?"

_Just wait, give me a minute_

_My head's confused but_

_I know there's something in it_

_Won't you stay? Please stay_

_Until I get it clear_

He freezes and stares at me stunned.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'd feel much better if you would stay here," I say softly.

_Even though I was blind before_

_I've realized there is so much more_

_And it was always deep down in the core of me_

_I know it now_

"Of course Lily," He says, still looking like he's been clubbed in the head.

He walks over and sits on the ground by me. We sit together in silence for a while. _I never realized how sweet he is._ My heartbeat speeds up, tattooing a rapid beat against my ribcage. _My parents just died and I'm mooning over James Potter, of all people. I am the worst daughter to ever breathe air. But maybe I should give him a shot, after all life is short and you only live once._

_And even though it seems too much to take_

_There's a feeling I can't seem to shake_

_I feel like, I am reading the signs_

_'Cause I know that I'm_

_Coming around..._

I study him out of the corner of my eye. He looks at me, and I quickly turn away blushing. _Come on Lily! _I turn to face him. _Do something! Anything!_ His hazel eyes never leave mine. I summon up some Gryffindor courage and press my lips to his.

_I thought I wanted someone_

_Perfect as could be_

_When what I needed was_

_The one, who was perfect for me..._

"Sorry, I don't-"

"Lily, shut up." And he presses his lips back to mine.

_Even though it used to seem so wrong_

_I've taken you for granted far too long_

_I'm falling right into the denouement_

_And now I'm breaking ground_

_Even though I felt it from the start_

_It's only now we're beating with one heart_

_I'm sure that, now is time_

_'Cause I know that I'm..._

_I'm coming around_

* * *

_**AN: I'm thinking of turning this into a series of songfics about James and Lily. Opinions? Also I clearly don't own these characters, I just borrow them every now and then :) the song in this story is Even Though, by Starkid Productions.**_


End file.
